


I Change You

by 1Dreamer



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dreamer/pseuds/1Dreamer
Summary: 29 years old Nicole Haught has become the sheriff of the Purgatory Town, and the only thing missing to her forever happiness is Waverly's 'YES' in marrying her and start their own family.They have been dating for 4 years and finally, she has the guts to ask her girlfriend to marry her.But it will never be that easy at all.Will they be able to achieve the love they both dying to have for or life will throw them apart?Let's find out how it will end for them.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea comes from a Wattpad story written by mandupoopoo_23. It's a Jenlisa (Jennie Kim/Lisa Manoban) pairing original. I got hooked with it so I'm doing a wayhaught touch to it. Since I am a kpop fan, please expect some kpop characters here. Like a crossover. Hahaha. Englis is not my mother tongue so please be patient with me and I'm, not a pro writer so this is experimental and very fictional.

_**"Hey, Waves, why did you call? Is something wrong?"**_ A tall red hair woman said.

**_"Nicole, I have something to tell you, can you come to shorty?"_** The short brunet haired woman response over the phone.

**_"Ahhmm...Yeah, I'll just finish all these papers here in the station then I'll be there. Plus I also have something to tell you too."_** Nicole exclaimed with a bit of excitement.

Nicole wants to ask Waverly to marry her. They have been dating for 4 years already and now that she is the sheriff of this town, she wants to be completely happy.

That could only happen if the two of them get married and start their own family. Wynonna and Doc have been with Alice after the curse has been broken and they are living in

a peaceful no revenants life, but of course, there is still some trouble but not caused by revenants. Mostly by people and the rodeo king himself Champ. He has been a pain in

the ass mostly for Waverly and Nicole. Nicole drove to shorty. She pulls out the red velvet small box in her dash compartment. She opens it and reveals a diamond ring in it.

She smiles to herself.

**_"I can't wait to marry you, Waverly Earp."_** She closes it and keeps it inside her winter PSD jacket before hopping out of her patrol car. She gets inside the bar and looks around.

Once she spotted Waverly, a big smile plaster on her face and strides towards her direction. Waverly has her back towards Nicole so she doesn't know that her girlfriend is

coming behind. She talking seriously with Gus.

_**"Hi, baby."**_ Nicole greets Waverly with a back hug and a kiss on the cheek. The later jumps out of her grasp. Nicole looks confused.

**_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, baby."_** Nicole apologize. Gus sense that it's her queue to leave the two alone.

After Gus left, Waverly looks around the place like she is searching for someone. Then when she didn't find it, she felt relieved.

**_"Are you expecting someone, baby?"_** Nicole curiously asks. The brunet looks at her girlfriend then bows her head.

**_"Nicole, Let's break up,"_** Waverly said without looking at her girlfriend.

**_"You are joking, right? Oh, is this a Wynonna prank? Come on, where is she?"_** Nicole said with a bit of nervous laugh while she looks at the brunet who has her head bowed.

Waverly decided to face her and sigh.

**_"I'm serious. This isn't a prank, Nicole. I'm tired and I don't love you anymore."_** Waverly said biting her lips forcing herself not to cry. She needs to do this for Nicole's sake.

**_"Baby, I don't get it. Is it something I did? I say? Let's fix this, please. Don't give up like that so easily. Please. I love you, Waverly Earp. You are the only woman I ever love like_ **

**_this. Please don't do this to me."_** Nicole said with her begging tone as she cries.

**_"I'm sorry. I can't. Goodbye Nicole."_** Waverly said and walk away from her. Nicole's left there dumbfounded and crying while holding her chest.

**_"No...Please don't leave me, Waverly."_** She utters in between her sobs hoping Waverly can still hear her. Gus, who has been watching the scene couldn't do but cry too.

She doesn't agree with Waverly's decision at all, but she knew that Waverly's action if for the better. She sees how broken the red hair woman.

Shes a crying mess because of Waverly. After a while, she straight up and quickly bolted out from the bar. She drives away and cried.

**_"STUPID HEART! STUPID HEART!"_** she's pounding her chest really hard with her free hand while the other is maneuvering the car.

The pain she feels inside is too much to bear for her. She drives away without direction at all.


	2. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is coming...

_**Nicole's POV** _

I'm here walking in the station's hallway with swollen eyes because of the recent breakup. It's been a day since that nightmare happen. I decided to come to work so I can

distract myself and stop thinking about the breakup. The other officers around me were busy chatting with each other so I just look down and walk continuously. I am hurt

physically and emotionally. _What did I do wrong, Waverly?_ I closed my office room once I'm inside and quickly remove my jacket. I fish out the small box inside the pocket and

stare at it for a while before hiding it inside my desk drawer. _I will probably be able to give you that._

_**"Nicole!"**_ I heard my name being called. I look up and saw Wynonna with a worried look.

_**"Are you okay?"**_ she asks me while approaching my table.

_**"Honestly? No."**_ I said. Then all of a sudden she round and hug me. I wanna cry but I have no more tears because of last night.

_**"I still don't know why, baby girl did that,"**_ she said while caressing my back.

_**"Same here,"**_ I responded coldly which is really true that I don't know why.

_**"I'm sorry,"**_ she said once she pulls out from the hug. Take note I didn't return the hug. I guess I'm still hurt and I don't feel like seeing another Earp right now.

_**"I have to go on patrol now,"**_ I said coldly. I saw how she flinch because of my voice, but she still nods in agreement.

_**"Yes, let's go to patrol together."** _

_**"No. I want to be alone, Wynonna. Please."**_ I didn't wait for her response. I stand and walk out of the station. While I'm on patrol, I got unlucky. The woman who breaks my

heart is on the other side of the road with her jeep smoking. I don't know if she notices my patrol car because all she did is a walkout from the jeep and check the problem. I'm

not really far from her if she will scan the surrounding she will find me. I sit properly in my car and contemplate whether to help her or not. I see her pull out her phone and call

someone, probably Wynonna. When I finally made my decision another car pull off near Waverly's jeep. Guess who it is. No other than Champ. I observe them as they talk and

Waverly decided to get inside his car to drove off. I was so angry that I hit the stirring wheel strongly a few times.

_**"Did, you get back with your fu*king ex, Waverly?"**_ I ask no one, I just need to voice it out. Then I felt my tears. When I thought that I already run dry, guess it's not.

_**"AAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ I screamed inside my car all the anger, pain, sadness, and jealousy I felt inside.

_**"How could you do this to me, Waves? How?"**_ I cried once again.

\-------

It's been a month since that happened and you know there's no change, they really get back together and worst is they seem like in a good relationship. I'm tired of all this. I

arrived at my house and quickly calamity jane greets me.

_**"Hello, girl. I'm home"**_ I kneel down near the house door entrance and pick up this orange big fluffy hair cat. I stand up while hugging the cat and close the door. I remove my

boots and coat then I put her down. Calamity quickly went to the kitchen and that's when I notice a person standing there with hands on her each side of her waist. Smiling at

me.

_**"Jennie?"**_ I utter while still surprise with her sudden appearance. This woman has been my best friend during high school up to now. We are inseparable. She is a pure Korean

but her parents migrated to New Zealand. We only got separated during college. She went back to Korea to pursue her dream to become a singer. While I went to the police

academy which my parents didn't like so I need to support myself. Jennie knows about it. She and her parents help me with my financial needs even I already refuse it because I

found a part-time job to support my living. But they keep on insisting so I accepted it in the end. Jennie has a look like a cat woman. I remember calling her Mandu because she

likes to eat Dumplings. Mandu is a Korean word for dumplings which she by the way teaches me the Korean words. She is very beautiful. Not too tall, just average with a very

lovely gummy smile. 

_**"You still don't change at all, Nicole."**_ She commented as she smiles at me.

_**"H-how? I mean how did you get in?"**_ I stutter but able to deliver.

_**"With this of course."**_ She raises her hand with my spare key. I laugh at her. So she still remembers how I like to put a spare key under my plant pot for emergency purposes.

_**"Yeah. I guess old habits don't change at all. Hahaha"**_ I confirmed and she laughs with me.

_**"Gosh! I miss you, Nicole. How long has it been? 10 years?"**_ she now walks towards me. Then I meet her halfway.

_**"Yeah and counting?. How are you?"**_ I spread my arms and she quickly hugs me.

_**"I'm really great. How about you?"**_ She then pulls back from our hug.

_**"Still the same. But I'm a sheriff now. Did you? achieve your dream to become a singer?"**_ I ask her with scrutinizing eyes.

_**"I know!..and I'm hurt. You clearly don't know anything about me after we parted ways."**_ She really does look hurt with what I asked her. But it's true that I didn't know

anything about her since I got here. I clearly lost contact with her and her parents. I got busy with work and my life here.

_**"You knew? How?"**_ I curiously ask her. Then I motioned her to sit on the couch. She followed and I do the same. Once we seated she answer my question.

_**"You are quite an achiever. You know. It's hard not to recognize you even far away. So I did my research."**_ She proudly said.

_**"OHH..Are you stalking me Jennie Kim?"**_ I tease her and quickly she shoves my shoulder.

_**"Oh come on, Haught!. You are not even my type so why would I chase you? It's just a waste of time. Duh!"**_ she defensively said. I laugh at her defense. She really doesn't

change at all too.

_**"Your ears go red when you are lying. Hahaha...you are lying."**_ I retort and laugh hard. Only to earn an arm slap from her.

_**"OUCH!..You hit hard mandu."**_ I rubbed the part where she hits me.

_**"Serves you right. But anyway, going back. I am now a singer. I am a member of a Kpop group Blackpink."**_ she being proud of herself once again.

_**"Blackpink? Kpop?"**_ She changes her sitting position from ordinary to cross-leg sit on the couch and face me properly. 

_**"Blackpink is the name of our band, then Kpop means Korean pop. We already debuted 4 years ago. You never heard?"** _She asks me and waited for my response. Her smile

fades when I shake my head.

_**"No. Sorry. I got really caught up with my life here."**_ I told her honestly.

_**"Haist!..You really are a useless friend."**_ she crosses her arms in front of her chest with a frown pissed face.

_**"I'm really sorry, Jennie. I promise I'll make it up to you."** _

_**"That's great! I will be staying here for a week."**_ with her sudden revelation I almost fall down from the couch.

_**"A week? Here in my house?"** _

_**"Yes. Are you going to let me rent a hotel or apartment knowing that my life as a star would be endangered if the media finds out that I am here alone?"**_ she now said

trying to pull out some conscience and pity from me. She knows I can't decline her and that's my weakness.

**_"Okay, you have a point. But why all of a sudden you came here?"_ **

_**"Can't a best friend visit her long-time best friend?"**_ she responds, but I am not quite buying it.

_**"hmm..or you might be in trouble!. Hey, Jennie!"**_ I analyzed, but before I can question her more she jumps off the couch and runs fast into the kitchen.

_**"Haist!. MANDUU! I'll kill you myself."**_ I said and followed her in the kitchen. But no matter what her reason is, I'm happy that she is here and finally I have some company.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anyone who doesn't know Jennie Kim of Blackpink. Here she is.

She really is a cat-like woman. Hahaha. I will introduce another character soon as the story progresses. Watch out for my lovely Jennie. ;)


End file.
